


Sharing

by Sugarhihihello



Series: Cullavellan One-Shots [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, tent fic trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3158648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarhihihello/pseuds/Sugarhihihello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had not meant to share a tent, but now there was only one left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [an anon prompt on tumblr](http://andrastesass.tumblr.com/post/107760339092/i-have-a-prompt-did-you-do-the-mission-where).

They had not meant to share a tent, but they had taken first watch, and part of second watch, and had spent too long talking by the fire – _legs stretched out, boots touching, both their hearts racing at that and both pretending they hadn't noticed_ – and now there was only one tent left.

“After you, Lady Lavellan,” said Cullen, graciously. She shuffled in, kneeling on the tidy bedrolls, unbuckling her armor.

He took his off outside, and she was grateful. Neither of them wanted the other to see them strip down to soft linens.

The tent was large enough that there was space between the bedrolls. Lavellan felt a twinge of disappointment, then chastised herself for it. _He doesn't want to_ cuddle _you, fool girl_.

But he had seen the space and blushed, the image of her face on his shoulder quickly being brushed away by a rough clearing of the throat.

So they lay beside each other, nearly two feet of space between them. She listened to his breathing in the darkness, a smile ghosting on her lips. Her heart was racing, knowing he was _right there_ , and she couldn't sleep.

Neither could he. He couldn't relax, muscles tense beneath the blanket. He rearranged his pillow for the thirtieth time that night and he heard the Inquisitor giggle.

“Can't sleep?”

“Maker. Was it that obvious?”

She giggled again. “At this rate, we should just go back on watch. At least we'd be useful.”

“It's much warmer in here, though,” said Cullen, smiling to himself. “Unless you'd rather-”

“No. Definitely not.”

They smile, warm and happy, neither able to see the other's face.

“What do you usually do when you can't sleep?” asks Lavellan.

He huffs a small snort of laughter. “Work.”

“Hmm.” Lavellan shifts on her bedroll. He can hear the rustle of fabric. “I... well. It's silly.”

There is warmth in his chest and his scar aches, he's smiling so hard. He rarely gets to see her be soft. “Tell me.”

“I was brought to my clan when I was very young, as soon as my magic manifested. And I didn't know anyone, or had any family, and the Keeper taught me to... sing. When I was worried or afraid or lonely or couldn't sleep. It stuck with me.”

“You sing?” His voice was an awed breath and he rasped his hand along his stubble. “I mean... that's what you do when you can't sleep?”

“Yes.”

 _That's so nice_. It's all he can think, how sweet and lovely that is... that _she_ is.

She gives a nervous laugh. “I wouldn't torment you with my singing, though.”

“I wouldn't mind. I'm sure it's not bad.”

“I've heard you sing, Commander. You're much better at it than I am.”

He blushes, grateful for the dark.

A comfortable silence passes, then turns awkward as both of them worry that they should say something.

“Would you mind if I sang?” Lavellan's voice is so quiet. “I'll never sleep otherwise.”

“Please do,” he says again, and shifts so he's facing her. He can't see more than her silhouette in the darkness, but he drinks it in.

Her voice is high, breathy, singing Elven words that he doesn't know the meaning of. The rhythm is slow and lilting, the melody so foreign and familiar at the same time. He lets his eyes drift close and the song wrap around him, easing his muscles and letting him sink into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> My dragon age tumblr - <http://andrastesass.tumblr.com>


End file.
